


Mission Completion Compromised [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Download Available, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt from anonymous: "Outside POV on the Leverage team". Natasha's infiltration does not go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission Completion Compromised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374274) by [knitmeapony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitmeapony/pseuds/knitmeapony). 



I recorded this as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. See all the podfic in the anthology [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14RpvDRmuiQd_CAlcJbqDnXRD55q_pBYE_CuVoMq6Uds/edit#gid=0). 

Stream or download [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bLeverage,%20Marvel%20\(MCU\)%5d%20Mission%20Completion%20Compromised.mp3). Right click to save. Length: 4:02. 

Thanks so much to Bessyboo and Paraka for hosting, and to knitmeapony for giving me permission to record this lovely story!


End file.
